gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
King Dedede: Comin' At Ya!
King Dedede: Comin' At Ya! is an upcoming Kirby spinoff game, coming to the New Nintendo 3DS. The name of the game, takes the title from a King Dedede-TV show spinofff, from Kirby anime: Right Back at Ya! (even the opening song is an orchestrated remix of the Comin' At Ya! opening from "Cartoon Buffoon"). It's in development in Nintendo. The game is set for release on December 28, 2018. Story Our story begins in the halls of Castle Dedede, where are blue-penguin ruler is bossing his Waddle-Dee minions around, while thinking about a way to clobber that there Kirby. Then, King Dedede's former right-hand man, Escargoon comes for a visit to Castle Dedede, to try to get re-hired as the king's servant, after bring fired a few years ago. Dedede just slammed the snail's head with his hammer, like he usually does. A familiar inhale is heard, shattering all the castle's windows. Dedede & Escargoon then takes a peek out of one of the castle's windows, to see Kirby, violently abusing residents, and inhaling Waddle-Dees. King Dedede gets up to the castle's walls to fire cannons at Kirby, but to no avail. Kirby then transforms into Dynamite Kirby and blows up the entire castle, causing Dedede, Escargoon, and Bandana Dee (who was taking a nap), to be sent them a good hundred miles away from the castle. The castle's ruins then transforms into a floating island, in the sky, transforming it into another castle, with a dark hue. The opening ends with a shot of Kirby's eyes, turning from crimson to white. Characters * King Dedede (playable) * Escargoon (playable) * Bandana Dee (playable) * Kirby (possessed) * Dark Matter (main antagonist) * Meta Knight (possessed) * More TBA Copy Abilities * Fire Dedede Levels Like some Kirby games, the game will take place in two different worlds, the Pop Star Dimension, and the Dark Matter Dimension. Pop Star * Pear Pastures: The first world in Dedede: Comin' At Ya! It's a grassy island with valleys, trees, blooming with fruit, and lots of other vegetation. The world has very easy-to-beat enemies like possessed Waddle-Dees, and totems, that are needed to be whacked by Dedede's hammer. The boss is Dark Woods. (a possessed version of Whispy Woods) * Salak Sands: The second world in Dedede Comin' At Ya. It's a deserted wasteland, located in the middle of nowhere. It's a typical desert-themed world, with sandy hills, cacti, pyramids, and ruins. The world's enemies is just mummified versions of enemies, including snakes & lizards. The boss is a scorpion with a pharaoh-mask. * Banana Beach: The third world. It's a giant ocean, full of sandy beaches, underwater caverns, and coral reefs. The world is home to stormy weather, like hurricanes, and tsunamis. The water is made of soda, so except many underwater volcanoes. The boss is a possessed Meta Knight, on a Halberd-themed cruise-liner. * Fig Forest: A giant, forbidding rainforest, located on the most southern point on the map of Pop Star. Towering trees, rapidly-moving rapids, and thorny brambles. The hammer ability mush be used frequently in this world. Giant, carnivorous plants also appear. The last level is in a dark, spooky mansion, where the boss is a giant, unnamed-ghosts, which are just possessed Lololo & Lalala. * Chili Crater: A fiery mountainous area, with a massive volcano in the middle. The majority of the world is a very arid, rocky, and fiery. Meteor showers are very often in this world, and Dedede must suck up very spicy enemies, even if he doesn't like it. The boss is a giant Blocky-sumo. * More TBA Trivia * King Dedede & Escargoon are the only characters who speak English, both voiced by Ted Lewis. * King Dedede: Comin' At Ya! is going to be released on December 28, which is the creator's birthday. * This is the second time that Escargoon makes an appearance in a video game. The first time is in Kirby: Mass Attack Category:Video Games Category:Games